rhapfandomcom-20200213-history
Tyson Apostol
is a three-time Survivor contestant and the winner of Survivor: Blood vs. Water. Tyson is a frequent podcast collaborator and is known for his dry, egotistical humor. Bio Witty, charming and arrogant is how Tyson Apostol describes himself. This former pro-cyclist and swimmer believes that his natural athleticism combined with his "life of the party" personality will get him far in he game. His favorite movie is "The Jerk" and that’s how some people just might describe him. A Brigham Young University drop-out, he is actually very well traveled and skilled in street smarts, previously spending two years in the Philippines as a Mormon missionary, in addition to six years as a cyclist in Switzerland, Belgium and Austria. Tyson currently resides in Provo, Utah and his birthday is June 17.http://survivor.wikia.com/wiki/Tyson_Apostol Tyson competed on the Tocantins,Heroes vs. Villains, and Blood vs. Water seasons of Survivor. In the first, he was blindsided and finished in 8th place. He returned for his second season as a part of the Villains tribe, and became infamous for throwing a stray vote towards an immune Parvati, effectively voting himself out of the game in 15th place and putting himself in the running for the stupidest Survivor move ever. Tyson apparently was in the running to be chosen as a returning Favorite on Survivor: Caramoan, but was not chosen for the cast in the end. However, he was picked to return for the following season with his girlfriend, Rachel Foulger. Despite losing Rachel early in the game and dislocating his shoulder in one of the challenges, Tyson went on to have a firm grisp of the game, and was rewarded the title of Sole Survivor by an 8-1-0 vote. RHAP Appearances NOTE: Does not include appearances on The Spyson Hour or News AF. First Appearance: October 8, 2010Apostolypse Now: Tyson Talks Survivor Nicaragua Tyson made his first appearance after the fourth episode of Survivor: Nicaragua to talk with Rob and Nicole. The three talk about the contestants James "Jimmy T." Tarantino, NaOnka Mixon, and who they think is running the older tribe of Espada between Jill Behm and Marty Piombo. They then discussed the rationale behind Tyson's infamous vote in Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains and what he did with fellow contestant Boston Rob after both were voted out. Second Appearance: April 1, 2011Taking on Tyson… Again! Tyson returned a season later to RHAP after the seventh episode of Survivor: Redemption Island. Rob, Nicole, and Tyson discuss the game of Tyson's former tribemate Boston Rob, and compare contestant Phillip Shepard to his two-time tribemate Coach Wade. The three also premiere a brand new game titled "Did Jeff Probst Live Tweet This?" Third Appearance: December 9, 2011Tyson-cast III: Coach Encounters of the Third Time Tyson once again returns to the podcast for his third appearance to discuss his former tribemate, Coach Wade, and his appearance on Survivor: South Pacific after the twelfth episode. Tyson updates Rob Cesternino and Nicole about his recent trip to China. Tyson reveals that he was able to scare some school children and see some illegal cricket fighting. Tyson is also able to put many American’s fears to rest after learning some insights about the Chinese people. Tyson has been impressed with Coach, but thinks that CBS may have cast people that were completely agreeable to everything that Coach had to say. Tyson discusses what it was like for Brandon Hantz to get to see his dad for the reward challenge. We discuss what Coach’s strategy might be for the end of the game and whether Coach might be better off taking Brandon to the finals instead of Ozzy Lusth. Rob and Nicole then break out a new game with Tyson which is “Which Hantz tweeted this?” Rob reads questions as Nicole and Tyson try to guess whether Brandon Hantz, Russell Hantz or Shawn Hantz might have tweeted the line. Fourth Appearance: April 19, 2012Tyson Apostol on the Self Destruction of Troyzan on Survivor Tyson came on to talk with Rob after the tenth episode of Survivor: One World. Rob begins with Tyson by talking about the way that contestant Troy "Troyzan" Robertson is acting to the other members of the tribe. Tyson likes what Troyzan is doing and says that he would probably act the same way if he knew that the other players in the game were trying to get him out. Rob thinks that Troyzan isn’t doing himself any favors because he is only making things harder on himself. Rob and Tyson spend a long time discussing the Survivor auction this week which included Kim Spradlin paying $40 for a shower then getting some chocolate and peanut butter. Rob and Tyson also discuss what the end game of Survivor: One World might look like for Kim and the rest of the women. Tyson answers a number of questions from the listeners covering a number of topics but not limited to: Tyson’s finish in the Miss Survivor pageant, what might make Tyson puke, Tyson and Rob’s ranking in the funniest Survivor of all-time list compiled by “Mark”http://www.ranker.com/list/funniest-survivor-castaways/mark, who would’ve won between Stephen Fishbach and Erinn Lobdel on Survivor: Tocantins, and much more. Fifth Appearance: June 12, 2012Rob Has a Movie Cast: Reviewing Piranha 3DD with Tyson Apostol Tyson and Rob take a break from reality TV and, going off of an earlier promise, decide to do a podcast about the worst movie of the summer, the comedy horror film Piranha 3DD. Rob and Tyson discuss the entire film, extensively covering each of the memorable scenes in the movie. Later in the show, Rob asks Tyson some questions from the listeners of Rob Has a Podcast about the film. Rob and Tyson discuss, in length, where the Piranha franchise needs to go from here and what should happen in a sequel, Piranha 3DDD. Sixth Appearance: November 25, 2012Tyson on Survivor Philippines and Much, Much More Rob brings an early Christmas gift with Tyson’s sixth appearance. The podcast begins with Rob recapping Tyson on this current season of Survivor. Tyson gives his initial reactions from watching the tenth episode of Survivor: Philippines. Tyson hadn’t been watching this season of Survivor but in anticipation of his appearance on Rob Has a Podcast, Tyson watched this week’s show. Tyson discusses contestant Jonathan Penner, his “Whatever” attitude, and the sound of his voice. Tyson and Rob go over how Survivor and its popularity has changed over the last 10 years. Tyson speaks about what he would do with the winnings from Survivor. Tyson gives his opinion on the controversial Abi-Maria Gomes. He talks with Rob on if she really has it bad being a foreigner. Tyson speaks about fellow Utah resident Angie Layton as well sex therapist Denise Stapley. After Pete Yurkowski tried to persuade Mike Skupin to defect and screw up an idol flush scenario, Rob asks Tyson about his own situation from Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains. Tyson takes listener comments and questions and him and Rob discuss everything from HGH, sleeping on survivor, James Bond in Skyfall, showmancing, Star Wars and much more. They then end the show with a discussion about the meaning of life. Rob later reposted this podcast on November 26, 2013 as part of an RHAP Flashback. Seventh Appearance (Exit Interview): December 16, 2013Post-Finale Interviews with the Survivor Blood vs Water Final 7 After nearly a two-season hiatus, Tyson returns to RHAP as part of an exit interview for his win on Blood vs. Water. Tyson tells Rob about the personal redemption it was for him to go from the person who lost on Heroes vs. Villains to winning the show this season. Rob asks Tyson about whether he was ever nervous in the game about Gervase Peterson and then Monica Culpepper flipping on him as it got closer to the end. Rob asks Tyson at what point he knew he had the game locked up and Tyson says that it wasn’t until after the final Tribal Council. Bringing up the jury question of Vytas Baskauskas, Rob wants to know if it was an effective strategy to threaten to not vote for Tyson in the end and ultimately go through with that threat. Also, Rob wants to know if it was truthfulness or strategy that caused Tyson to say that Monica was the person that the jury members should vote for. Rob and Tyson also talk about Tyson’s gamble to draw the rocks at the Final 6 and what Tyson’s thought process was during that moment. Rob also reminds Tyson about something that he previously said on Rob has a Podcast about how he would spend a million dollars and Tyson reveals whether he’s sticking to his word (like Vytas). Eighth Appearance: May 3, 2014Tyson Apostal Returns to RHAP to Recap Cagayan Episode 10 Rob Cesternino welcomes back RHAP Legend Tyson Apostol to the podcast after Tyson’s triumphant return to “Survivor,” winning Season 27: Blood vs Water. Tyson’s back for his first episode recap on RHAP since 2012 and he’s ready to discuss Episode 10 of Survivor: Cagayan with Rob Cesternino. In this HUGE 3 hour plus edition, Rob talks with Tyson about the latest episode, asks Tyson your questions from Facebook, fleshes out the plot from some of your submissions to #TonyMovies on Twitter, answers your voicemail questions, counts down the Top 5 most inappropriate things said on this week’s Survivor, and recaps what the Survivor players are saying on social media. Ninth Appearance: December 4, 2014Survivor 2014: #TysonOverload on a San Juan Del Sur Double Episode Recap In a recap of the recently-aired double episode, Rob and Tyson discuss the following topics and many more: *What did Tyson think of Natalie’s move this week? *How does the strategy this season compare with the strategy of the players on the original Survivor Blood vs. Water? *Who does Tyson think CAN’T win the game? *How would Tyson and Rachel have handled the situations that Jon and Jaclyn dealt with? *What should we expect from Tyson on his new show, Marriage Boot Camp on WE? *Why does Tyson think Keith has a chance to win the game? *How would Tyson have handled somebody flirting with Rachel? *What does Tyson think of Jon’s game this season? *Could Tyson beat Wes in a McNugget eating contest? *How would Tyson have handled the #TrailMixScandal? Tenth Appearance: May 8, 2015Survivor Worlds Apart Episode 12 Recap Tyson Apostol Podcast Rob Cesternino recaps Survivor: Worlds Apart Episode 12 with the winner of Survivor Blood vs. Water, Tyson Apostol. Rob and Tyson discuss the episode, all of the excitement about Survivor Second Chances and answer your voicemails about the episode. Eleventh Appearance: November 28, 2015Tyson Apostol Recaps Survivor Cambodia Episode 10 & 11 Tyson Apostol joins Rob Cesternino to recap Episodes 10 & 11 of Survivor: Cambodia and answer your voicemails on our Thanksgiving week edition of Rob Has a Podcast. Twelfth Appearance: April 28, 2016Tyson Apostol recaps Survivor Kaoh Rong Episode 11 Tyson talked with Rob after episode 12 of Survivor: Kaôh Rōng about the chances of the remaining six players, as well as Tyson's new idea for a Survivor season. Thirteenth Appearance: May 27, 2016Boston Rob, Fishbach, Tyson & Anna Khait at Run It Up Reno LIVE! While attending Jason Somerville's "Run it Up Reno" event, Tyson appeared on Rob's live podcast, where he talked about jury management and his thoughts on sabotage and bullying in Survivor. Fourteenth Appearance: September 21, 2016Survivor Know It Alls | Millennials vs Gen X PREMIERE Recap Tyson made his first Survivor Know-it-Alls appearance with Stephen Fishbach to recap the premiere episode of Survivor: Millennials vs. Gen X. Fifteenth Appearance: November 25, 2016Survivor 33, Episode 10 & 11 Recap with Tyson Apostol For the third year in a row, Tyson recapped the double episode of the fall season, this time episodes 10 and 11 of Survivor: Millennials vs. Gen X. Him and Rob talked about the rock draw that occurred at the most recent Tribal Council, how Taylor hording food compared to his own, and who they would want to have at their Survivor Thanksgiving table. Sixteenth Appearance: April 20, 2017Survivor 34, Episodes 8 & 9 Recap & Voicemail | Tyson Apostol Tyson appeared during the second set of double episodes in Survivor: Game Changers, covering the eighth and ninth episodes. He spoke with Rob about his thoughts on Blood vs. Water alumni Brad Culpepper and Ciera Eastin, as well as Tocantins alumnus J.T. Thomas, in addition to his takes on the boots of Hali and Ozzy. Seventeenth Appearance: November 24, 2017Heroes v Healers v Hustlers Episode 9 Recap | Tyson Apostol Tyson came onto his fourth post-Thanksgiving recap to talk about the ninth episode of Survivor: Heroes v. Healers v. Hustlers, including the accusations against Cole Medders of eating too much food and Mike Zahalsky's speech and idol play at Tribal Council. The Spyson Hour and News AF Tyson began to record podcasts with Cesternino and Spencer Pratt to recap his and Pratt's appearances on Marriage Boot Camp: Reality Stars 2. The show initially functioned as purely a recap before expanding into a weekly discussion on miscellaneous topics following the Marriage Boot Camp season finale. This podcast, titled "The Spyson Hour," ran until October 2015, when Pratt left the show. Following his departure, Tyson and Rob continued to podcast for a couple of weeks until Tyson's friend Danny Bryson was brought onboard. That show, titled "News AF (Actual Factual)" is currently running and focuses on various news items that came up during the week. Mr. Survivor 2014 Since he competed on Survivor in the year 2013, Tyson was an eligible contestant to be voted Mr. Survivor 2014. On February 4, 2014, Tyson was revealed to be one of the top three vote getters in the first round of popular voting and therefore moved on to the next round.The LIVE Mr. Survivor 2014 Top 3 Finalist Countdown In his finalist interview on February 10, Tyson talks about what he would plan to do as the winner of Mr. Survivor, and showed off his various talents.Mr. Survivor 2014 Finalist Interview: Tyson ApostolAfter participating in a live debate with fellow finalists Aras Baskauskas and Malcolm Freberg, it was revealed on February 24 that Tyson had finished in third place with 22% of the final votes.Crowning Miss and Mr. Survivor 2014 in our Final Results Show Other Appearances and Facts *Because of his number of appearances, humorous interviews, and popularity amongst the fanbase, Tyson is considered a part of the Mount Rushmore of RHAP as one of RHAP's top correspondants. *Tyson appeared as a roaster at the Roast of Rob Cesternino on January 26, 2014. *Tyson has had the longest streak of appearances of any RHAP collaborator, appearing in podcasts for five consecutive seasons from Nicaragua to Philippines. *Tyson currently co-hosts News AF with Rob and Danny Bryson. *Tyson is currently married to Rachel Foulger. Rachel also appeared as a contestant on Blood vs. Water and finished in 18th place. * Tyson worked on a parody of the song Somebody That I Used to Know called "The Star Wars That I Used to Know". The video was released on June 27, 2012. *As of April 5, 2016, Tyson has done 78 podcasts with Rob Cesternino."Who Podcasts the Most with Rob Cesternino?" Infographic References External Links *Tyson's Twitter account *Tyson's YouTube Channel Category:People Category:RHAP Mount Rushmore Category:Survivor Category:Guests (Survivor Recaps) Category:Miss and Mr. Survivor